Injection
by Z0mbiKitty
Summary: When Cloud and the team save Aerith from Professor Hojo, they also save two others. A girl named Luna injected with Jenova cells needs Cloud's help and support. Will she be a liability to the mission, or the asset they need? (Rated M for sexual content, violence and language) [Kind of AU. Takes place during FFVII game]
1. I

"Let me go! Let me go, dammit!" a young woman flailed in the grasp of two men in white lab coats. They knew her tactics all too well as they've held her captive for about 30 days now. She never stopped fighting them, even knowing she couldn't escape.

They forced her into the cramped cage like a wild animal, locking it before she could turn around to try and push through, but this time she was too weak to try anything further. She just laid collapsed on the ground, her eyes thin slits and breathing slowed.

A familiar wet nose nuzzled at her finger through the cage, making her dry lips curve into a smile. She wriggled her pointer on silky fur before weakly rising to a sitting position, letting out heavy grunts from the pain.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Nanaki." She looked at the creature in the cage adjacent to hers. He was a large quadruped with traits of both lion and wolf. His soft fur was a vibrant red and he wore a small headdress. The most interesting feature was the flame on his tail, which burned infinitely.

"Putting up a constant fight isn't helping, either," he spoke. He was right, but she refused to give up until her last breath.

She closed her eyes and let her head hang. Her arms were limply outstretched at her sides, track marks and bruises from the constant drawing of her blood were scattered up and down each of them.

"Luna," Nanaki called softly, afraid for his friends health.

"We're never getting outta here, are we?" she lifted her head, her grey eyes looking at him through built up tears. He could only look at her. He had no answers, and quite frankly, he didn't want to tell her his own thoughts on the matter.

The tears overflowed, trailing down her pale cheeks and dripping to the cold floor. "They're bleeding me dry, little by little," she sniffled. "And for what?" she lifted her arm to look at the marks, trembling as she did. "I'm just a normal girl." She sighed, "I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Hm?" Nanaki tilted his head in confusion. This is the last place anyone would want to be.

"Before this I was alone. I had no one to care for me. No family or friends," she chuckled at her own pathetical life. "But I can die today and it would all be worth it because I met you, Nanaki. I'm just sorry you're in this mess." She reached through the bars and gently pet his snout.

The door busted open, making both of their hearts race. There were about four men this time. They huddled around Nanaki's cage, making Luna lift to her knees and grab tightly onto the bars.

"..Red XIII to the lab..." she managed to make out from their conversation. "No!" She shook with every ounce of her energy to try and break free. "Leave him alone!"

They didn't acknowledge her no matter how loud she yelled. It was as if she were trapped in a nightmare and no one could hear her screaming.

She was left alone for what felt like hours, imagining the cruel things being done to Nanaki. She felt helpless, replaying the moment in her head, trying to think of the countless ways she could have done something. This place was driving her mad.

The men busted through the door yet again, this time for her. "W-what's going on?" they ignored her. One opened the lock while the other watched behind. He reached inside, grabbing her leg and dragging her out swiftly. She grunted at the pain of his forceful handling.

"Struggle and we'll make this more difficult than it has to be, understand?" said the one watching. She was lifted to her feet, both men grabbing hold of her arms, leading her to where they wanted her to go.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," one laughed.

"It's a shame such an attractive girl can't be ours to play with." Luna yelped as one squeezed her butt rather hard, trailing his hand up her back.

"This is why you assist with the hard labor only," the other mumbled.

They reached a room and were greeted by Professor Hojo the moment they entered. He seemed maniacally giddy, gesturing for them to place her.

Her heart was beating out of her chest. "No! Please!" she struggled to get loose as she approached a table surrounded by large machinery and tools. "No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs until her voice went hoarse.

They forced her face first onto the table, strapping her wrists and ankles to keep her from moving. She felt a tightness around the top of her back and thighs.

"Special Patient XV," Hojo sang. "Today is your lucky day," he clicked a button that controlled the height of the table. "This will only hurt a little." He opened the back of her gown, causing her to violently shake. "You're crazy!" she continued her fight against the restraints, jumping at the feel of a cold sensation on her back. "What are you going to do to me?" she cried, scared of what was to come.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened, taking a sharp breath in as the pressure of a pointed object pierced through her spine. She cried out in severe pain, hoping she'd wake up from this awful dream.

The pain and pressure grew as a substance was injected into her. She nearly fainted, growing dizzy and nauseous. He pulled the needle from her, immediately unstrapping her from the table. He studied her reactions closely, moving around the table to get a different view.

Luna trembled. She turned on her side and moaned. She felt more weak and lethargic. Her body had uncontrollable tremors, making her fall off the table and onto the floor. She gagged until a thick black froth came up. "Help.." she called out.

Hojo was furious. This wasn't at all what he was expecting.

He opened the door calling in the men. "Another failure! Throw her back!"

She was in and out of consciousness, the black liquid dripping down her face. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, her eyes able to see every passing room. "Nanaki.." she she whispered as a red blur passed her vision. Red turned to black quickly, ending the nightmare.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one. This is my first Final Fantasy VII fanfic despite being a fan since I was a kid. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think :)**


	2. II

Luna's body shut down slowly. Images flashed in her mind of a lifeform she's never seen before, yet she felt she knew. She felt she was the same as who, or what, she was looking at.

 _"She's still breathing..."_ a familiar voice echoed, pulling her from the dark place she seemed to be heading in her mind. She shuttered, vomitting more of the black sludge. Her head dropped to the ground and her consciousness was lost once more.

 _"She doesn't look good at all,"_ a soft voice said. Luna couldn't tell what was real or what was a dream, if it were either of the two at all. She fought hard to stay in control, as the unknown body tried taking over. She could physically feel herself changing, from the deepest depths of her makeup. Each and every cell being engulfed, turning into something new. Something that made her fearful. It was torture.

Nanaki watched as the girl he came to know so well fell into such a bad state of health. She was dying before his eyes and he hadn't the slightest clue what to do. He nuzzled her hand with his snout, hoping she'd come to and give him that little rub she always did. But her hand continued to lay limp.

The two hadn't known each other long yet he felt he knew her for an eternity. She was one of very few who saw beyond his exterior which gave him a great fondness for her. Most people he's encountered only saw him as a wild animal despite his intelligence surpassing that of a humans, making it difficult for him to trust them.

 _"Hey," a girl called out. She reached her hand into the cage next to hers. Nanaki growled, making her retract her hand. She was quite shaken up, but not from him. "I'm not gonna hurt you.." she whispered. He already knew that, though._

"We have to keep moving," a voice took him from his thoughts. He looked back at the blonde who he learned to be named Cloud and nodded. "I cannot leave her. She always protected me, even through the bars of our captivity. I will do what I can to reciprocate her kindness."

"Cloud..' the girl he was with nudged him. She had long dark hair that fell around a lean build. She mentioned her name was Tifa. Her personality was gentle and caring, but don't mistake that for her weakness.

Cloud could understand Nanaki, even if the girl looked as good as dead. If it were someone he cared about, he would hope someone would do the same.

He walked over to her and knelt down, squeezing his hands under her body then lifting to his feet. Her head rolled toward him, resting on his chest. He looked at her, biting the inside of his cheek. He knew all too well what she must be going through, although he wondered what exactly Hojo did to her to put her in this state. Little does he know it was a different variation of what happened to him. "Let's go."

"He's coming.." Luna mumbled, getting Cloud's attention. She was still out of it so he shook it off as her just dreaming.

The group made their way to an elevator. A bald man with thin sunglasses walked in behind them. Was he following them the entire time? "Would you press up, please?" Cloud's brows furrowed at the sight of a Turk, knowing something sketchy was going on.

"This must've been a real thrill for you. Did you enjoy it?" another man entered. Cloud knew this guy more than he would have liked. His name was Tseng and he was important to the Turks.

Nanaki snarled, ready to maul this guy if he had to, receiving a smirk in return. "I don't suppose you'd like to to see your friends again?" Cloud's eyes grew widened slightly. "Where are they?" he demanded. If he were alone, he would grab the large sword he had hanging from his back and force the information out of him.

"Eh, eh, eh," the bald one taunted. "You want to see your friends again, you listen to us."

Cloud sighed, looking at Tifa and Nanaki. Tifa rubbed his arm, letting him know that it was alright. He knew something was up the moment he saw the suits.

They were led to President Shinra, who seemed happy to have them. "I see you're dragging around some dead weight," he mentioned at the sight of Luna dangling from Cloud's arms. "Remove her." He ordered Tseng to get the girl, forcing Nanaki to pounce in front of him.

"If they want her, let them have her. A failure won't last long." He proceeded to introduce them to a plan the company was going through with. Aerith being the last known Cetra as Nanaki was last of his kind as well. They wanted to create a Neo-Midgar, using them both. The idea was that of a crazy, power-hungry individual who had enough money to convince people to help.

Following the hearing of Shinra's plan, they were brought to a prison area. Just the thing they needed right now. To be locked up.

As Cloud passed the first room, he noticed a familiar body inside. "Aerith!" he took a closer look through the small window. She saw him and her face lit up but that quickly faded when he had to keep moving.

"Where's Barret?" Tifa asked the Turks. The bald one seemed interested in her, his eyes never leaving her view. He nodded towards the room at the far end of the hall.

"You in there," Tseng pointed Nanaki to Barret's room. "You three in here," he unlocked a door between the two rooms. "Or should I say two?"

"She needs help," Cloud said, standing before the door to the room he and Tifa were to be in.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Tseng stated.

"You're just gonna let her die?" Tifa stepped in, furious about the lack of empathy.

"Get in before I have to force you in."

Cloud walked inside, shaking his head. He gently placed Luna on the single bed. She didn't move a muscle, not even the slightest.

The door slammed shut and they heard the click of the lock, leaving them to silence in the small room.

Tifa huffed, leaning on the wall opposite the bed. "I'm sorry," Cloud said to her. "I didn't want this to happen."

"I know, Cloud. I'm not mad. It's not your fault. None of this was expected, but it's Shinra afterall. We're in this together, despite how you feel about that right now." she sat on the floor, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

Cloud stood still for a moment, thinking of what she said. He knew she was right but couldn't admit it to himself.

"He's coming.." Luna spoke again. Cloud looked at her, inching closer. She let out a long breath, one that made his heart race just a bit faster. He slowly lowered his head towards her face to check if he could hear her breathing.

A warm soft breeze hit his ear, confirming she was still alive. He let out a deep sigh and took a seat next to Tifa. He could use the rest after the day they had.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, I know it was probably a bit dull without my OC, but I hope you bear with me. And I am following the games plot a bit, but it will go off of it as well.**

 **Thanks to those who favorited! It's much appreciated. Please leave a review (:**


	3. III

Luna's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurred, but her body lay snug in a warm, comfortable bed that felt like...home.

As the view became clear, she noticed she was in a large room. She moved her hand, gasping slightly at the familiar velvet that graced her fingers. "Nanaki..?" she looked down, confirming the feel. Her eyes began to water, tears overflowing without any plans of stopping.

Was this real? Or was her broken mind playing tricks on her? It was all too much for her to grasp after being in that dark place for what seemed like an eternity.

The large creature lifted his head at the sound of her crying. "Luna?" he stood on all fours, happier than he's been in a long time. "You're awake, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing she looked more afraid than happy.

"Is it..really..you?" she managed through sniffles. "They took you. I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"It's me. I'm fine. You're fine. What did Hojo do to you?" Nanaki was worried. She may have been fine now, but whatever happened to her made a serious change.

"I-I don't know. He-" the memory made her shudder. The pain of that needle in her spine. It was the worst. "He injected me. That's all I know."

The door opened, a guy with spikey blonde hair walked in. He was tall with a lean build. His eyes glew a beautiful bright blue, almost unnaturally. "Cloud.." she whispered.

"You're awake, that's good," Cloud greeted. "My.. _friend_ , Aerith, tried to heal you."

She could feel it inside her. It was like a glow, a warmth that just felt good overall. But she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Thank you," she said lowly.

Nanaki hopped from the bed to the floor. "I'm going to get you something to eat."

Cloud stood awkwardly for a moment, "uh, I'll let you rest."

"Cloud," she called before he could leave. "Your name is Cloud, right?" she asked, despite him stopping and turning back to her.

"Yeah." He stepped away from the door, coming closer to the bed.

She licked her dry lips, tasting the metallic slits in the delicate skin. "I-I've seen you before. In my mind, I-" she tried to think of how to explain it. "I saw you with him."

"Him?" Cloud moved closer, wanting her to elaborate more.

"Sephiroth," she seemed to struggle saying his name, like it pained her.

"You know Sephiroth?" he became aggressive with his words.

"No," she said, making Cloud grow impatient. "Then how do you know his name? How do you know _mine_?"

"I don't know, I can just _feel_ him. I can see his memories, his thoughts. I...feel his anger most of all." She swallowed. She didn't know what to do. The whole thing made her feel crazy. She had memories and thoughts that weren't her own.

"I saw you. You were young, and there was something very different about you. Your eyes," she looked at him, the glow not present in her memory... _his_ memory.

"You and your friend, Zack-" the name struck him like lightening. He immediately felt uncomfortable and sick, leaving the room without a word.

She knew how close they were and Zack's unlucky fate. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut. She didn't know Cloud, just what she could see.

Luna lifted herself to a sitting position, moaning from the pain in her back. It felt sore and bruised.

She reached her hand behind herself, going through the loose gown. She let out a startled yelp as she went over sore skin and a small scab. She shut her eyes, trying to keep herself together. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Nanaki pushed through the crack of the door, a small paper bag hanging from his teeth.

"Nanaki!" she was so happy to see him. "I'm so glad you're all right. What happened?"

"Please don't worry about me right now," he pleaded, his voice muffled by the lack of movement his mouth had. He laid the bag next to her, "you need to save your energy to heal." She managed to smile even though she had a deep feeling that she wasn't exactly healed.

"Thank you," she rubbed his head instinctively.

Inside the bag was a bottle of water and a candy bar. She took out the water and guzzled it down without a single breath. She hasn't had a decent drink in a long time and it already gave her energy she didn't have since before the capture.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked through deep breaths.

"A small town named Kalm," he replied, hopping on the bed and laying lengthwise against her leg.

She wiped the excess water from her mouth, "Kalm?" she's heard the name but never got a chance to leave Midgar. "I'm sure it's nice here." Anything was nicer than the slums, that's for sure.

Luna ran a hand through her hair, disgusted at the greasiness of it. She was long overdue for a shower. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Room opposite of this one," he said.

She slowly got her legs over the edge, groaning at the pain, but fighting against it as best as she could. Nanaki got up to help her, but she refused. She wanted to do this on her own.

She made it to the door, limping and trying to keep her balance. Her muscles were weak from being locked in a small space. Her health in general deteriorated drastically as well.

"Here, let me help you," a gentle voice spoke. It caught her off gaurd, the way it made her relax. "Are you.."

"My name is Aerith," she smiled. She opened the door for Luna, accomponying her inside.

"I'll see if Tifa and I can find a shop with clothes for you." The door closed lightly, leaving her to herself.

Luna caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her expression loosening from what she saw. She grabbed a piece of her hair, twirling it in her fingers. She was in disbelief at what she saw. Her hair was a metallic silver.

She looked away and focused on the tub. She turned the faucet of the shower, feeling the temperature of the water with her hand until it was just right. She let her gown drop to her feet and took anor-ther look at herself.

Her body was frail and her skin a pale color. She looked weak.

She turned to see her back, cringing at the sight of the large black-and-blue marks surrounding a crusted scab on her spine. The steam from the shower fogged the mirror, distorting the image of herself. She shut her eyes, letting out a slow breath.

She got in, allowing the filth to wash from every inch of her. Her body relaxed from the heat and she stood there, getting lost in it.

It felt good to be away from that forsaken place. She didn't miss Midgar in the slightest. She wouldn't mind if she never had to return.

* * *

 **Now is when things start to get a bit AU. I hope it gets more enjoyable with each chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviwed(And you were all correct about it being Sephiroth (: ), followed and favorited! Let me know what you think!**


	4. IV

There was a knock at the door, taking Luna from her trance. "Uh- yes?" she called out, not expecting the door to open. "I'm in-"

"I'm not looking, I just wanted to drop some clothes off for you," Aerith's voice echoed through the small room. She left as fast as she came, the sound of the door closing putting Luna at ease.

The slightest of things triggered her anxiety. After being locked in a cage for weeks with no idea if she were going to live or die, or worse- It took it's toll.

The squeek of the faucet turning off followed by silence, Luna peeked her head around the curtain. She grabbed a fancy rolled towel that was in arms reach and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out, the cooler air hitting her skin and forming goosebumps.

She quickly dried off, picking up the clothes to take a look. There was a small pink dress, a black hooded sweatshirt, underwear, and socks. There was a pair of black combat boots sitting on the floor by the door. The dress was a bit much, but anything was better than that gown.

She slipped into the underwear and then the pink fabric, looking at herself in the mirror. It fit a bit snug and ended above her knees, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She grabbed the sweatshirt, putting it on and zipping it all the way. She felt better being covered.

She took one last look at her hair and pulled the hood up. She wasn't yet accepting of the new color, or lack of. It only gave her an unpleasant reminder of what she went through.

She pulled the socks on and slid her feet into the chunky boots. They were more her style and fit nicely. In a way it clashed with the floofy dress, but looked right.

After a short period of thoughts, Luna decided it was time to come out from the bathroom. She felt insecure and naked, but she couldn't stay in there forever.

"I'm glad they fit," Aerith startled her, walking over to view the outfit. "It looks nice on you."

"Yeah, um, thank you," she managed a smile. "And, thank you...for, uh, healing me."

"You're welcome," she smiled. Her face was pure and innocent. She meant no harm, Luna could feel it. "You should get more rest."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Luna did feel a bit foggy. She walked back to the room, where Cloud sat on the second bed as if to be waiting for something.

"Am I interupting something?" she asked, hovering in the frame of the door. He looked at her and for an instant his grew like he was slightly surprised.

"I wanted to ask you something, actually," he said to her. She was a bit shocked at his forwardness, but walked in, taking a seat on the bed across from him. "W-what is it?"

"Sephiroth.." he said. She swallowed, growing uneasy at the name. "What about him?"

"You can feel him, right? His thoughts, his memories."

"Yeah, a little bit. I-I haven't felt it since I've been awake, though," she explained.

"When we were back at Shinra Headquarters you kept saying 'he's coming.' You must be able to feel what he's doing," Cloud had a motive and the anticipation bothered her.

"I guess. I don't know, I'm not-"

"Can you feel him now? Try to, anyway?" he asked, making her furrow her brows. What was he asking her to do?

"I-I can't. No, I can't. It's too much. I don't even know where to begin or how it happens," she didn't want to know Sephiroth's thoughts again. It was the last thing she wanted.

"You're our only hope in finding him. Do you know what he's done? He's dangerous." Cloud stated the obvious. She knew what he did. It was something that haunted her mind. It felt so real to her, like _she_ was the one who did it.

"Just- Please, I _need_ to know. _We_ need to know." The way he pleaded, it was like he was desperate to find this man. She knew why he wanted to know so badly, but it wasn't something she could just manifest.

"I guess I could try," she looked at the ground. She closed her eyes, not exactly sure what to do. She focused on the man, her heart beating faster as she felt a small tingle through her spine. She gasped as pain pulsed from the wound and outwards like a ripple in the water. Her eyes shot open and she was breathing heavily.

"Did you see anything?" he asked. She ignored him, shutting her eyes tightly. Sweat formed over her skin and she whimpered, shaking her head. "I can't."

"We need to know where he is. He's the reason for everything happening right now," he tried to keep her going, but it just seemed to make things worse.

"I can't!" she yelled. Her body leaned over and she fell to the floor. Cloud grabbed her quickly, getting her to the bed.

"Is everything ok in here?" Tifa busted through the door. Her mouth hung open slightly at the sight of Luna."What happened? Is she all right?"

"It's my fault," Cloud stated firmly. "I shouldn't have pushed her, but I did."

"What do you mean? W-what is that?" she noticed black trailing from Luna's nose.

"If I had to guess, it's a side effect of... Jenova cells," he sighed. "She knew my name, Tifa. She can tell us where Sephiroth is."

"Do you think now is really the time for all that? After what she's been through, she needs to take it easy. I know that's hard for someone like you to understand." Tifa had no idea what Cloud was talking about. She noticed he was different since the day she was reunited with him, but decided against bringing it up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he looked at her. She just shook her head, "come on, Cloud. Let her rest."

He looked at Luna, feeling bad about the whole thing. It wasn't right to pressure her like he did. It's just that Sephiroth took so much from him. Even if he didn't physically do it himself, he was ultimately the reason for the bad things in Cloud's life.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! Hope you liked this one. Let me know!**


End file.
